


花色木棉

by AsakaMiya



Category: Political RPF - Korean 20th c., 第五共和国, 제5공화국 | 5th Republic (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya
Summary: 直到最后，他还是没能搞懂那天晚上到底发生了什么。
Relationships: 金载圭/朴正熙
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	花色木棉

**Author's Note:**

> 作者:Pangloss_of_Thunder_ten_Tronckh  
> 帮这个姐妹代发
> 
> 人物与历史本人无关，仅为五共衍生作品

近来时局振荡，金载圭公务缠身，然而总统阁下叫上他去宫井洞这种事，是万万不可能推掉的。

他知道自己应该——是劝诫意味的那个“应该”——为列席而高兴的，这是毕竟最近越来越少有的面见总统的机会。但是既然不能在席间惹阁下生气，所以就算见了，还是不能当面直谏。车室长两杯黄汤下肚，话越来越多，金载圭只觉得聒噪，于是朴课长请来的歌手弹得那一手吉他也连带着听不进去了。

结束的时候天全黑了，入秋了，天黑得比往常早一些。金载圭算了算时间，此时回情报部光是来回就得折腾许久，这边的办公室里还有几份备份文件，今天干脆就在宫井洞过夜，反正里屋有张值守用的单人床。

这么想着，他走进屋里，带上门的时候想起车室长得意忘形的嘴脸，不由得手上和口中都多用了几分力气，“这狗崽子！”的声音大概是关门太重了，门框被砸出来的动静吧。他拿起外线电话，给家里拨了一通，然后坐下，抽出KCIA拟定的时局收拾方案草案，放下，按揉太阳穴，拿起文件，却又放下了。金部长决定洗把脸。

他推开里屋的门，开始怀疑是不是闷酒喝太多已经看东西出虚影了，因为床沿上坐的那个人长得他妈的特别像朴正熙总统阁下。而且阁下没脱外裤就坐了我的床，他头颅里有一个细小的声音在这么说着。

“怎么了，难道你不欢迎我吗？”总统作势起身要走。

“当然欢迎。”金载圭连忙回答，“……只是太突然了，我以为您没有来我这里的计划。”因为您已经疏远我了，已经冷落我了，已经不信任我了，那个声音继续说，所以您再也不会来到我的房间了。

“没有计划。因为但凡好东西，多半是花色木棉的吧。”总统笑了一下。

金载圭附和着笑了几声。

“今天晚上喝得太多了，外面又降温了，我看还是在金部长这里留宿一宿吧。”可是他听起来很清醒，并不像是已经醉了。

“明白了。我这里不常住人，可能不太舒适，劳烦阁下担待。”金载圭微微鞠躬，往后退开，“那么我去沙发上过夜——如果您介意的话我也可以回去，并不是很晚。”他清楚阁下已经听见了他打电话。

“不用，不用这样。我把你拉过来陪我喝酒，你又没能好好放松一下。再把你赶到沙发上过夜，我可不是那种不像话的人。”金载圭这下确认了，阁下的确是喝多了，否则怎么可能突然为自己考虑了呢？

“阁下，这是单人床，两个人太挤了，我还是去外屋吧。”他感觉喉咙有些紧。

“我还没有醉到单双人床分不清的地步。之前我们一起野外拉练的时候也睡过同一间帐篷，没有比这里宽敞到哪里去。还是说你那时候就已经不愿意和我躺在一起了，但是却瞒着我？”显然朴正熙不在意金载圭愿不愿意，因为他已经自顾自地打开了卫生间的门，并从洗手台底下摸出了洗漱包。

门关上了。金载圭听着卫生间里刷牙吐水的声音，回忆着总统刚才说的那个玩笑话。这是一个很老的日本笑话，讲一个蟊贼潜入一个穷光蛋的家里偷东西，但是发现这穷鬼穷得家徒四壁，无甚可偷，这时正好穷鬼回到家，贼便藏了起来，准备伺机溜走。不料那穷光蛋欠了一屁股债，一时起意，想要编造一个家中失窃的故事来试试抵扣债务，于是便带了衙门里的解差来报备。解差问这个穷光蛋都失窃了什么，穷光蛋便说许多值钱的好东西都被偷了，有耐用的花色木棉做的被褥等等。但他越扯谎就越紧张，又不曾有过什么好东西，想不出好东西都是什么做的，扯到后来就说丢了花色木棉做的桌椅柜子，解差不信，那穷光蛋就辩解称“但凡好东西，多半是花色木棉做的嘛！”此时贼实在是听不下去了，从藏身之处跳出来说“胡扯！我就是来偷东西的贼，他家根本什么都没有，就是个穷光蛋。”可这下却把自己暴露了。解差把贼拷走的时候，贼说道：“我这也是临时起意啊！”

这个笑话的关键就在于临时起意和花色木棉在日语里是谐音，最后一个包袱才抖得出来。但是总统阁下是用韩语说的，于是若是金载圭没有在青年时与还不是阁下的阁下一同在东京上军校，没有趁着短暂的休日一同溜到曲艺场，他就不会听懂这句玩笑。这样一来，或许阁下今天是来缓和与我的关系的，他想。

“我洗完了。”金载圭的恍神时间被总统打断，他走进卫生间，关上门，打开水龙头，做贼心虚地瞄了下门口——尽管只能看见木门和球形把手，然后闭上眼睛，借着水声的掩护亲吻了阁下用过的口杯。

在狭窄的床上给阁下挪地方的时候，情报部长的手动得比大脑快了一些，擅自把他的总统阁下搂进了怀里。他的理智愤怒于这冒失的行径，瞬间踢开脑壳离家出走，而他的心在狂喜，因为他的阁下没有推开他。

今天真是太棒了，即使前二十二个小时都很糟糕，但最后的两个小时完全可以抵消掉前面的不爽。这种心情在金载圭感觉到阁下把右手搭在了自己的手上的时候达到了顶峰。

这种快乐维持了大约十五分钟。

“我知道你已经知道我知道你在窃听我了。”即将沉入睡眠的时候，金载圭的耳边传来他的总统的声音。冰冷刺耳。

他绝望地呻吟，于是他的绝望便等同于他的供词了。

您是来嘲笑我的。我既不在曲艺场的高座上也不在台下，我在那个笑话里。但凡好的事情总是临时起意，然而这并不意味着不是临时起意的事情就不是好的，就像好的柜子毕竟不是花色木棉做的。他头颅里的那个声音继续喋喋不休。金载圭想要把那个声音挥退，但是念头如同几匹不听话的劣马般拖着灵魂之车往不同的方向狂奔，于是把它们固定在一起的轭就如同崩裂般痛苦。这太糟了：您发现了我的秘密。这太好了：您没有发现我最大、最重要、最昏暗的秘密。念头们地狂暴奔涌，金载圭觉得混乱。在混乱中他下意识地收紧手臂，把怀里的阁下搂得离自己更近一点。

然后，错愕地，他听见阁下平稳而匀称的呼吸声——阁下早就睡熟了。是幻觉吗？这么说阁下没有发现——然后他又陷入了恐慌：会不会自己因为过于紧张出现了幻觉，而刚才的自己已经在谵妄之中交代了一切——一切的一切呢？如果不是这样，阁下又怎么可能会在一个不信任的人的房间里入眠——除非那个人已经事实上彻底地一败涂地了？已经叫人握住了把柄，已经暴露了阴暗的图谋，已经暴露了数十年前的，落灰的，变酸的，隐秘的好感。如此不堪。

他慌乱而紧绷的气息打在总统阁下的后颈上，对方的呼吸声明显变得更短促、更浅了。金载圭声音颤抖地轻轻喊了他的阁下的名字，朴正熙在睡梦中模模糊糊地答应了他。别醒来，但也不要就此再也不醒来，就这样再待一会儿吧。金载圭在心中默默祈祷，睁着眼睛，听着阁下的呼吸和心跳声等待理智的车手回归岗位。

第二天金部长醒来的时候，身边已经什么都没有了，无论是阁下的呼吸声还是阁下的体温都已经消失了。这让他怀疑昨天阁下到底有没有来过，或许那仅仅是一个清醒的梦。

直到最后，他还是没能搞懂那天晚上到底发生了什么。


End file.
